


Подсчёт потерь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fic, Retirement, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Сейчас он спит рядом со мной.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Подсчёт потерь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JWP 2020 #1: Counting Costs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028215) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Теперь он спит рядом со мной. Иногда в моих объятиях, когда мы оба к этому расположены и наши тела не настаивают на том, чтобы слишком сильно болеть. В других случаях − в большинстве − мы просто лежим рядом, повернувшись на спину, бок или на живот, как того требуют странные желания Морфея. Нам не обязательно прикасаться друг к другу, но мы всегда должны находиться достаточно близко, чтобы дотронуться.

Мы редко позволяли себе такую роскошь на Бейкер-стрит. Сначала мы не признавали этого желания, а потом не решались сильно ослаблять бдительность. Миссис Хадсон не предала бы нас, но мы не желали подвергать её риску осуждения или чему-нибудь похуже. Поэтому, несмотря на все способы выражения нашей любви в этих стенах, мы редко позволяли себе что-то настолько тривиальное, как сон в одной постели.

Я никогда не догадывался, как нечто столь простое может быть столь ценным, таким постоянным источником радости, пока мы не удалились в Сассекс. Скрытые расстоянием и литературными вымыслами Уотсона о его жизни отдельно от меня и жене, защищённые от слуг, соседей и любопытных глаз, мы быстро привыкли уединяться и оставаться вместе. Чтобы делить нашу постель всю ночь напролёт.

Только тогда я понял, что терял.

Кое-чего я ожидал: тепла, перемены дыхания, бессознательных ласк. Кое-что из того, что я предположил, могло случиться, оказалось правдой. С тех пор как мы стали делить постель, у Уотсона стало меньше ночных кошмаров.

Другие открытия были полной неожиданностью. Я и понятия не имел, насколько это будет приятно и насколько легче мне будет заснуть. Присутствие Уотсона всегда приносило мне утешение, но по ночам, когда он лежал рядом со мной в постели, вихревая машина моего разума находила и материал для своей работы, и более медленную, более спокойную ритмику. Мои мысли находят более приятные пути, моё дыхание и сердцебиение меняются, чтобы соответствовать его, и сон может поймать меня и удержать, как никогда раньше. Теперь мне крайне неохота обходиться без его присутствия.

Нет. Это заблуждение.

Мне всегда не хотелось обходиться без него, но я, как и он, понимал, что это необходимо. Я просто не знал, как много мы оба приносим в жертву этой потребности. Теперь я знаю, и трудно не возмущаться жестокостями закона и общества, которые обошлись нам так дорого за эти годы.


End file.
